1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of simulation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to role-play simulation.
2. General Background
A long-form role-play experience is a simulation of an experience in which participants are assigned particular roles in the simulation. As an example, an amusement park may provide a long-form role-play experience that includes performers interacting with guests throughout different geographical locations in the amusement park. As an example, a performer may be an actor. The performers may act out particular actions and lines, and the participants have the opportunity to be active within the role-play experience rather than passive audience members. Other types of performers that do not act may also be utilized in a role-play environment. For example, an amusement park guest may have the opportunity to dress up in a costume and take on the role of a character such as a protagonist in a narrative. Many amusement park guests have exhibited satisfaction with the long-form role-play experience.
However, large scale implementation of long-form role-play experiences has provided a difficult operational challenge. For instance, a large number of performers have to be utilized to act out a typical narrative. Further, coordination of moving performers to different locations to play out different scenes involves numerous additional people and resources. As a result, current long-form role-play experiences are too costly to be provided on a large scale. Accordingly, current long-form role-play experiences are typically provided as a premium experience to a limited number of guests at an amusement park.
The example of an amusement park is provided only as an example. Long-form role-play experiences may be provided in a variety of other geographic locations and contexts other than amusement parks. The large scale implementation of a long-form role-play experience is a difficult operational challenge irrespective of the location and the context.